


The Time Levi began thinking that Brats aren't all that Bad

by MoimoiSweden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Succeeding, Angst, Cute, Eren Trying To Make Levi Happy, Fear, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurities, Kissing, Levi Being Uncertain about Himself, M/M, Oneshot, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Texting, happiness, hesitance, negativity, tattoo artist!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoimoiSweden/pseuds/MoimoiSweden
Summary: Levi is feeling insecure about himself and getting into any kind of relationship especially if it involves growing a child. Thaf might change with Eren stepping into his life.





	The Time Levi began thinking that Brats aren't all that Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Moimoisweden here with a new little oneshot. ( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ  
> My oneshots all seem to be a bit unplanned so the plot may be wonky and this is not proofread, but I hope you enjoy anyway. (눈‸눈) I seem to also make these in the middle of night so there might be some writing mistakes.(눈‸눈) This was suppose to be a cute little fic about Eren changing Levi's mind about having kids in future with just being his own fiery self, but it ended up becoming deeper than I anticipated.<(￣︶￣)>( ´ ω ` )ノﾞ  
> Also a reminder that you can always send me comments or messages, either here or in my Tumblr at moimoisweden.tumblr.com (´｡• ω •｡`)  
> But anyways, happy reading, from me Moimoisweden __φ(。。)

Levi hated children.

They were noisy, they didn't have any control of themselves and most of all they were absolutely fucking filthy. Those reasons were the biggest influencers - or so he told himself, but he knew better - in the conundrum that he saw starting a family as. Then there were his own anxieties about his own actual ability to grow another human being. He didn't want his characteristics and personalities affecting otherwise an amazing kid. His personality wasn't the worst in the world, but he had enough prominent, harmful traits that made him avoid every child in his near vicinity in case he ruined their life somehow. In case they learned something bad from him and end up going through a horrible life just because of that.

Besides the fact that he was awfully doubtful about his own skills as a parent, he already had enough kids to worry about. Hange was like a hurricane that went through his office every time they came and they was a prime example of an adult that had not grown one damn bit since they were fifteen. Information wise they were as well off as any thirty year old, but in mind and in personality they were like a kid on a sugar rush,  _ all the damn time _ . Erwin, on the other hand, would look like someone who was exact opposite of Hange. At least at first glance he always seemed refined and composed. But then when you started to talk to him outside of work you quickly find out that the man is as refined and composed as a teenager on drugs. The man might not joke with sarcasm and feces, but his jokes sure are immature. In fact at most times Levi's darker humour is on more grown up end on the spectrum. Outside his work as an executive, Erwin acted like he was twenty, not in his thirties. In general the man was a hoot for the kids in the bars he frequented quite often, but for Levi who had first thought he had found someone  _ mature _ for once, not so much. On top of that as much as Levi feared starting an actual family and raising children, Erwin seemed to fear commitment double that amount. Levi wanted to spend his nights calmly at his place while his friends still ran around acting like they were at the height of their youth. 

At times, Levi saw the more mature side of the two appear, but it happened so rarely he often thought that it was a figment of his mind. Then again when Hange got serious, they became twice as reluctant to give up about whatever Levi had revealed to them. That was probably why he never really wanted that serious, mature Hange either. They were a friend who was there when he really needed them, as was Erwin, but they really went into extremities for some drunken talk that happened at fuck-o-clock in the morning. Levi didn't even want to know what would happen if he told them about his fears of starting a family, but how he was still kind of yearning for it. 

He was staring at an obscure picture of himself on a page at a dating site after a drunken mishap ie. telling Hange things they didn't need to know.

The photo was old and a bit grainy picture of his back. He hadn't changed much so the picture was accurate at least. He didn't really find it that concerning in itself. The concerning bit was the fact where it had been uploaded to. His first name was on the page of the site with not much else other than his gender and sexuality. At least Hange respected some of his boundaries. He was a private person, meaning he didn't want much of himself online in case some of his bad past tries to come looking for him. But he loathed dating sites no matter how carefully Hange had been with setting it up, so the glare he gave them was as icy as a look could get. They cackled like it was some grand joke, which Levi hoped it to be as then he could just delete that damn profile and go on hiding his loneliness. Then suddenly Hange stopped and they gave him that look which meant only one thing: Hange was serious about this and they wouldn’t give this up. They had something to latch on to like a dog to a bone and they would do exactly that.

So Levi pleased them for a while by playing around with the site though crude complaints accompanied the man the whole time. 

Hange eventually left and Levi could follow up on his original plan of deleting the cursed thing. He moved his mouse on top of the options button when the sound of a message sounded from the computer. He looked on the bottom right corner and saw one Eren Jäger’s name. All it said was “hi!”. He didn't really want to answer and he especially didn't want to check out the profile, but he did both while furiously blaming his curious nature. He wanted to know who was crazy enough to actually message someone who hardly gave any information about himself, not even his last name. Eren’s profile was much more full than his own. There was an actually his age and favourite things, what he wanted from life and a bit about his personality. It was a bit too impersonalized for it to be written by Eren himself, because the brat obviously seemed like a fiery, impulsive and fun person. One that probably would have had few emoticons and what not on his profile if he had written it himself. 

“ _ Either you are actually really desperate and gave up on real life or friend put you up to this. _ ” was what Eren wrote next and it surprised Levi that he too was analysing him.

“ _ Friend. They think I'm lonely or some shit. I was about to delete this stupid piece of garbage. How about you? Friend or desperate? _ ”

“ _ Definitely friend. They think that I need a boyfriend to go have fun with them. I'd rather stay at home than go out, even if I had a boyfriend. _ ”

“ _ From your picture I would have thought you were an outgoing person. _ ” 

“ _ I like to travel, but when I'm at home I like to just chill out and calm down. The most outgoing thing I do is going outside to take pictures. _ ”

“ _ So photography major then _ .”

“ _ Yeah. Now that you got that piece of information you have to share what you do. _ ”

“ _ I don't have to, but I'll entertain you- _ ”

Levi and Eren chatted late into the night and Levi found that he didn't exactly mind Eren. In fact the brat would be a nice addition to his repertoire of friends. He was far more mature than you might think at first glance and it made Levi like him a tiny bit more. Their talk went on so smoothly, despite Levi being himself that when Eren said he had to go, he almost felt displeased. 

“ _ How about we continue this tomorrow? _ ”

Eren's question surprised him. Maybe he wasn't the only one who wanted to continue this. He wrote an easy sure and closed his computer as Eren went offline. He lay in his bed that night and thought that this wasn't happening. He just used a thing he despised and found a friend, maybe even something more with it. He would die before sharing this with Hange. They would get a kick out of this and would never let him live it down. 

The next down he found himself at home a bit earlier than usual and sat down in front of his computer to go through some things he decided to do at home earlier. He opened his browser and saw that it asked if he wanted to open the pages he had left open when closing the computer. He frowned as he clicked on it, not remembering what it was that he had left open. The dating site popped up on his face and the memories of his chat with Eren flooded back. It seems that Eren had been waiting for him because as suddenly as yesterday he got a message.

“ _ Hi again. Did you get back from your boring job as a paperpusher? _ ”

Levi was not in fact a paperpusher. Well as he owned a tattoo shop, he might as well be as recently he seemed to push more paper than do any actual tattooing. He was renowned as a tattoo artist, but he only did tattoos if specifically asked unless they were extremely busy. So really maybe it was his fault that he could be considered a paperpusher instead of a tattoo artist at the moment. He gave Eren's message an amused snort.

“ _ Yes, but I brought work home. Not a fucking clue why, but at least I'm comfortable. _ ”

“ _ You should have done them at work. Home is for relaxing. _ ”

“ _ You sound like you're chastising me, a man who is older than you by nine years. Not really what I needed right now, brat. _ ”

“ _ Well I couldn't have known that as you never told me your age. Besides no one is too old for chastising. If someone needs to be taught something then they need to be taught something. You obviously didn't know that you should never bring work home, so I needed to tell you not to do that. _ ”

The rant text was as amusing as it was annoying, though Levi didn't answer it for a good five minutes as he debated the pros and cons of leaving the damn papers for tomorrow. He stared at the rant and finally sighed. He had a certain fondness for the brat despite the fact that they had only talked for a short while. He set the papers aside and put his fingers on the keyboard and easily started writing away.

“ _ Fine, but if my business goes under because you didn't let me do my paperwork I'm going to hold you responsible. _ ”

“ _ Wait, your business? I thought you were a paperpusher? _ ”

“ _ That's what you do when you own a business, brat. You fucking push paper day in day out. _ ”

“ _ Sounds like Hell. _ ”

“ _ It's not as bad as it sounds though sometimes I want to rip my fucking hair out. Anyway, how were classes? _ ”

“ _ My friends were being idiots and I got a whole load of assignments for Christmas. Not a fun day. _ ”

“ _ Always could get worse. Some kid could puke on you in the bus or something. _ ”

“ _ I think even kids have enough brains to not puke on a stranger. Besides the fact that they're a bit hazardous, I think they are cute. _ ”

Levi glared at the words and leaned back in his office chair. He really didn’t have it in him to have this conversation. It would go more in depth than he probably would want it to. He wasn't big on the whole sharing feelings part. Then again he at least needed to answer in a way it wouldn't seem that he was avoiding the subject too obviously.

“ _ No kid has enough brains for me to start thinking the freaking monsters are cute. _ ”

“ _ Not big on kids then. _ ” 

Levi was about to answer, but a link cut him off and Levi looked at it apprehensively. He had no idea what it could be. Maybe Eren wouldn't sent a virus to his computer, but he couldn't be sure. Then again the link clearly said youtube on it so maybe he should stop being so worried and just click the damn link. Unsurprisingly it took him to youtube, which he didn’t use that much. In fact his phone was the only electronic he used for more than watching the weather reports and sending emails. The video was short and he clicked it on not exactly waiting for the small laugh that erupted from his mouth as he saw it. 

“Only one thing is worse than a rapist.” The man in the video ripped a piece of paper off. “Boom.”

The camera turned to another person and he spoke, so seriously Levi couldn't help, but laugh at his next words.

“A child.”

It was funny, Levi gave Eren that. He didn't think Eren would have been able to steer the conversation into a lighter path without just awkwardly changing the subject. He noticed Eren sending another message.

“ _ I bet I made you laugh. _ ”

“ _ I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing whether I did or not. _ ”

“ _ I'll just take that as a yes. _ ”

“ _ Cheeky brat. _ ”

The conversation went onto other things and Levi found that Eren had won a competition and his art pieces would be on show at some gallery downtown in few weeks. Levi wondered if he should go see it the opening night. It would be a nice change of pace from being dragged to bars and doing work at home. Besides if he was lucky, he could probably see a glimpse of Eren despite them not deciding to meet yet. The event would be in couple of weeks, a perfect time for him to find his suit and in general find the gallery as Eren was pretty damn vague about it. Maybe he wasn’t confident in his skill and that was why he didn't tell Levi. He still wanted to go an support the brat. 

So in those two weeks the two changed numbers and were now chatting via phones. It was the first time Levi had ever given his number to a stranger like this and he was starting to think he might start to have feelings for Eren. He stuffed those thoughs into the darkest corner of his mind hoping to not see it for a smalm while. Levi had found the suit he looked great in and even found the damn gallery Eren’s pieces were being shown at. When the night finally rolled around he took his time to look immaculate. He took his motorcycle and took off. He hated the downtown for the simple reason that Trost traffic was a nightmare. He still somehow found his way to the right gallery with minimal cursing. He parked next to an old pick up and hopped off with a grunt. He put his keys in his pocket and took of towards the building with his helmet. He found a coat rack and put the helmet there so he could free his hands. The gallery was warm so he took his jacket of and folded it on his arm. He rolled up his sleeves to reveal his tattoos as he went of to find Eren's works. That wasn't too hard. His eyes drew the beautiful pieces and he couldn't even describe how he just wanted to find the brag and chide him for not asking him to come, because he wanted to congratulate him and give him all the praises he deserved. He walked around and found something interesting in the works. Some amazing pictures of people with tattoos on different parts of their body. 

His tattoos.

There was a man who he remembered working with to cover the scarring off his fully healed burns. A blond he remembered making a full arm worth of works for. A dark haired woman he gave a piece on the shoulder blade. And then there were fingers around a coffee cup, but the wrist that was in the picture had a small tattoo he remembered giving to a small blond with a gradient smile.

Either the brat was obsessed or the brat had found four of the people he had made works for, which was one Hell of a coincidence. 

He wasn't sure if he wanted his works on show like this, but he found that he liked the way the pictures were taken. How they didn't concentrate on the tattoo, but they were a vital part of the work. He liked the fact that the brat had taken these. He liked the fact that he could picture these in his shop. He even liked the fact that he could somehow help the brat as he had been having financial trouble, and the next thing he knew he was writing a crack to a woman holding the show for all the pieces. The woman had given him a price and he said that they were worth more so he could just do something without the brat fighting back with teeth and nails. 

“I'm sure mr Jäger will appreciate your praisal.” The woman said as she put sold signs on all of the pictures that had his tattoos on them. “And from your arms it seems you're a tattoo enthusiast as well.”

“More or less.” Levi answered vaguely.

After talking through the mailing process, he went around to look at the rest of the pieces. They were gorgeous and he almost wanted to buy then all, but his shop wasn't making enough money for him to spend thousands in one night. He was quite well off, but he had bills to pay.

After fixing his outfit, he grabbed his helmet and headed out the door with a satisfied smirk that Eren's works would soon adorn the black, almost empty walls of his shop. He hopped on his bike when he heard a muffled, but clearly surprised “what” from inside the pick up.

“Someone bought them  _ all _ ?” 

Levi whipped his head around and sure enough there was what he had been trying to see a glimpse of for the whole night. Eren sat in the pick up ramrod straight and his mouth hanging open in shock.

“And they paid  _ extra _ ?” Now his voice rang clearer as it rose in volume. “They were just random pictures of my friends I put up since I still had space! I just liked the tattoos! They were not worth two hundred a piece! Find him and give him back his money!” Eren shouted anxiously and cut the call off. “Oh my god.”

Levi pushed his helmet on, but slipped of the bike to rap on the pickup’s window. Eren jumped and turned to look at him with guarded look. He rolled down his window slowly and carefully.

“I don't have any money.” Eren muttered looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Levi hadn't noticed earlier, but the brat’s voice was quite a sweet one, especially now that he had calmed down. His photos hadn't done justice to his eyes. Over all the brat seemed quite amazing. But checking him wasn't the reason he wanted to talk to him.

“I don't want your money, dickwad. In fact I just gave you some.” He growled, but it came out muffled because of the helmet. “And I don't want it back so you better give the poor lady a call back and tell her you accept my generosity.”

Eren looked baffled and his fingers tightened around his phone.

“B-But so can't-"

“Yes, you can. Those tattoos you took those beautiful pictures of, they were my works. No other photographer has ever given them as much justice as you have and to me they're worth more than some measly fifty.” Levi said as he took out his wallet and slipped out his card from there. “Now if you want to come to my shop and see for yourself how much I appreciate them, then here's my card.”

Eren reached out and took his card eyeing it. His eyes lit up in recognition.

“Wow… You're pretty famous among my friends, you know.”

“I figured, since you just yelled how those were all your friends.” Levi huffed and slipped his wallet back inside his jacket. “I need to go, but feel free to stop by.”

Levi sat on his bike again. Soon it roared to life and he was off. He wondered if Eren would tell him anything about this tomorrow. Only when he got back home did he realize that if Eren did come around he'd easily connect the dots and find out it was Levi who bought them. He worried about it for a few days but when Eren didn't come around he forgot about the whole situation. So when Eren stepped into the damn shop on one sunny day, he was almost ready to jump of the window. 

He was writing inventory in the back when he heard the door, but he knew Petra would take care of the customer. What he didn't hear was the small conversation about the damn photos. What he did see when he heard Petra call him and stepped out from the back was the pure look of awe and confusion on the brat’s face. It was adorable in the purest sense, but Levi only registered it later, because at that moment he had a small melt down and panic attack in the middle of his store. 

The brat stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted, like he had never seen a person before. Petra looked between them before deciding to follow the shitfest from the back. Levi collected himself when he felt her hand give a small squeeze to his shoulder. Eren seemed to come out of his stupor as well, because he finally spoke.

“It really is you, Levi. Wow. I didn't believe my sister - Mikasa - but now that I can actually see it…”

“So you found your way after days of not showing up and that's the first thing you say?” Levi asked and stepped up to the counter. “Are you here to get a tattoo or just to see me?”

Eren laughed a bit.

“To see you. I'll think about the tattoo later.” He smiled blindingly and glanced at the pictures. “You were serious about appreciating them, then.”

“I don't lie.” Levi answered and looked at the one with the black haired girl. “That might be my favourite.”

“The work you did on her or the photo?”

Levi looked at the girl ready to punch another one in the face in some MMA competition. Her tattoo was in proud display. She looked strong in that picture. Full of power and grace that worked so well with the black panther on her shoulder blade. Must be why she picked it in the first place. Levi quite liked the tattoo. It was one his best work. It almost looked like it could jump right out of the skin to rip anyone apart. 

“Both, I think.”

“That’s my sister.” Eren proudly said as he looked at it too. “That's one the best pictures I've probably ever taken of her.”

Levi glanced at the emotionless blond that was having an arm wrestling competition with someone. The piece was shown on her muscular arm quite perfectly in the clear image and Levi pointed at her.

“Then who is she?” he leaned on the counter and Eren followed his finger. 

“That would be Annie, my sister’s girlfriend.” Eren huffed and moved to the next picture. “And that arm belongs to my friend Historia, who was the first one to find out I was gay.”

Levi hadn't heard that story.

“How did that happen?”

“Okay, so I was at a bar and Historia was sitting next to me. We were chatting and just being friendly. Neither of us were hitting on each that much would have been obvious if you weren't Historia’s crazy, overprotective girlfriend. So this girlfriend - out of nowhere - attacks me and starts shouting about how I was harassing his girlfriend. She was so scary I just shouted “I'm gayer than a fucking unicorn on drugs, I'm not hitting on your girl”. She looked like she had been hit with like baseball bat for a moment while Historia just pried her off. That's how they became my friends and learned that I was gay.”

Levi snorted. 

“As graceful as a deer on ice.”

Eren pouted. 

“And the guy? He had burns he wanted to cover.”

“Marco. Sweet guy, but he's dating a horse.” Eren shrugged as Levi looked at him incredulously. “He's a firefighter and while saving a kid got caught up in the fire himself. Somehow the fire burned through his suit, but he survived.”

“He sounds like one of those Jesus like guys. Never done a single bad thing in their life.”

“Pretty much.” 

There was brief silence, but Eren spoke up again. 

“I um… I'm not here just to bother you while you're working.” 

“You're not?” Levi smirked as Eren blushed. 

He looked like Levi could just eat him up. 

“I'm not. I actually wanted to ask you on a date.” Eren played with his fingers as he spoke.

Levi felt his mind draw a blank. This brat wanted to take him, a twentynine year old man with a potty mouth and a penchant for sarcasm, out on a fucking date. They had talked a lot, but there is been no flirting, much less any indication the brat might want to date him. Then again that's probably why he was so nervous. Levi wasn’t sure if a date would take him anywhere, but the brat looked gorgeous. If Levi would end up dating him, he would treat him like a prince. He would, no, he  _ wanted _ to spoil him rotten. Even if something came between them later on, be could date him until his insecurities reared their ugly head.

“Is that a no?” Eren asked with a gulp. 

“No. It's a yes. I would like to go a date with you.”

The relieved and happy smile that broke out revealed a perfect set of pearl white and all Levi could think about was that kissing him wouldn't be too bad. Eren told him he would text him the time and place later and they would meet then. Levi watched him run off with that huge grin on his lips and Petra finally stepped out of hiding.

“Way to go, boss. Hange must be proud that you're finally living a little.”

Levi threw her a dirty glare, but the woman had become mostly immune to them over the years although she still gave him her respect. 

“Not a word to them. Not. A. Word.” He hissed to her and she made a zipping motion with her mouth while smiling. 

The news would probably be in Hange’s ears in two hour give or take. Petra was the fucking gossip queen. She would tell few people who would tell few other people and soon all the people in near vicinity of him knew that he had a date. 

Levi sighed exparated and headed to the back to continue inventory. It was few minutes past his work hours that he realized he hadn't actually counted anything and the paper in his hand was empty. He threw the paper onto a table violently and his pencil rocketed to the floor in an arch. He stared at the fallen pen like it was deformation on his floor. He was annoyed at himself for not being able to concentrate and angry at Eren for occupying his mind like a parasite. All he could think about was those green eyes sparkling with happiness and that fucking smile splitting his face with giddiness. Levi couldn’t understand how someone could be that happy to go out with a grumpy man like him. He could tell dozens of reasons why one shouldn't. Any reasons for why some should date him were lost to him. 

He sounded so self deprecating. 

Levi decided to go home and stop with this miserable complaining. Instead of thinking about it so negative - even if it was the only way he knew how to think - maybe he should just try and find some positive thoughts. Or neutral. Neutral was just as good. As long as he stopped with the damn negativity. He should be happy to go out with the man he has been finding to be quite desirable. 

More than desirable.

It seemed his fears just wanted to ruin everything for him. His insecurities appeared faster than usual and he just wished it didn't mean that Eren was more important to him than he realised. He knows how he works by now. He got into a relationship and when it goes forward people start wanting more than he’s willing to give at the moment. If they just gave him time, he would open up. Years of learning to be distrustful and avoid deep contacts doesn't disappear in few nights. Eren would probably not be any different from those men he had dated earlier. He hoped he would be, but he doesn't really want to hope either because hope can be broken. Hope can be stepped on and then you will be wounded and being wounded means you're in pain. Levi's done with pain. He doesn't want to feel pain. 

He doesn't want to feel pain, but he doesn't want to cause it either. 

Eren was a great guy. Most of his boyfriends hadn't be been too bad either, but Eren was far more superior to them in every way. He was so full of life and energy. He had this way of making Levi feel happy too and make him laugh, overall come out his shell little by little. He was so damn happy all the damn time and Levi didn't want him to lose that. Not because of him. Eren was still just a brat and Levi couldn’t teach him the misery he has learned. He didn't want to show him his black core for it could taint the bright eyed boy he was. He was so afraid of getting hurt and hurting other that he felt like he hadn't actually lived yet. All he had seen were walls he himself had built and he was seeing them once again. He wondered what it would look like if someone finally just finally kicked them down without giving up on him like many more had before. 

When he though of Eren, he knew he was already hoping.

The thoughts carried to the date on the next day. Eren was his perky self while Levi couldn't get his head out of the damn storm clouds. He knew that Eren finally took notice when he stopped Levi in the middle of their date. The park they were at was quite silent, only the wind and the rustling leaves could be heard, but it wasn’t really what Levi was concentrating on. What his eyes focused on, what his ears listen to, what his skin felt, was Eren. The way his fingers gripped his hand a little bit tighter in nervousness, the moment his name came from his lips as a nervous lull, and how his eyebrows knitted a bit and his eyes somehow seemed to turn into a darker green. 

“What's wrong? You seen distracted.”

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly. He gritted his teeth together and looked down at their shoes. Eren's shoes were some old beat up sneakers that didn’t really go together with the cardigan and the newish jeans. Levi couldn’t stop thinking if Eren was trying to impress him. Maybe if his soul wasn’t as dark as it was he could maybe see him in his normal clothes or maybe they would even move in together and he'd cuddle with him in the evenings. Maybe Eren would make him laugh like he had the second time they talk. But that wasn’t possible. He wasn’t fit for someone as amazing as Eren. He deserved better than some downer old man who didn’t even know how to live properly. He closed his eyes and pulled his hand from Eren. It felt cold so quickly. 

He wished he was man enough to put it back and act like he had never had these thoughts.

When he opened his eyes he was met with fury. Eren was glaring at him in a way he didn't think was possible. He wasn't moving though. He was not turning away, he was not giving up even when Levi was the one to pull away.

“Don’t you dare say that you think this was a mistake because I know you don't.” he hissed. “You said that you don't lie, so don't.”

Levi realised Eren wasn’t giving up on him. He had learned about him over the weeks maybe even more than Levi had learned about him. Levi knew that despite the happy demeanor the brat was fiery and honest to a fault. He was determined and he didn’t giving up. He shouldn't have doubted the brat. He shouldn't even be in this situation where he had to gather his dark thoughts, because with few words Eren had scattered them on the run like a beast.

“I don't like kids.” he heard himself say and he had no idea where he was taking this.

Eren didn’t seem to have any clues either because the anger turned into confusion in a second.

“I know.”

“No, you don't understand.” Levi tried to find the words he had been keeping to himself for so many years. “I don't like kids not _just_  because they're filthy, but because I’m afraid I’ll taint them. I've done shitty things in my life. I haven't got many good thoughts in me. I’m negative and I can’t even have a meaningful relationship without it hanging with a thread which my friends have tied around my legs because I’m  _ too fucking scared  _ to keep hold of it myself because… because I might ruin their lives if they do. What if the people or worse  _ kids _ around me turn into someone like me because I’m around them? I don't want that to happen to them. Everyone around me are damn good people and I don't want them to lose that light just because I'm a shitty person.” 

Levi stared helplessly into Eren’s ever slowly softening eyes as the older man’s words registered in his head. The brunette took his hands into his and held them tight. A small, faint smile came to his lips and Levi wondered if Eren knew how beautiful he looked at that moment and how much it made Levi want to kiss him despite all he fears.

“Then let’s not get kids. Let’s not get married. Let’s not move in together. Let’s not have sex. Let's not go on more dates. Let’s not kiss tonight. Let’s not get closer to each other.” Eren spoke, fingers curling around Levi’s more surely. “But don’t push me away. We can continue as we are as longs as you want. If you want to stay like this forever the that's  what we'll do. If you one day decide that you are ready for something more then we'll figure out what it is that you want. If you want to kiss, then I'm here to kiss. If you want to have more dates then I’ll be ready to go out. If you want to have sex then I’ll give myself to you heart bare for you to see. If you want to move together then I’ll come to you in a heart beat. If you want to get married I’ll stand on the altar with you, because I wouldn't want to stand there without you. And if you want a child then let’s get a damn child. All I need from is for you stand beside me as I am standing next to you.”

Levi didn't remember the world being this bright before. He didn’t remember it being this colorful. He didn’t remember that his heart could beat the fast or that he could feel this many emotions at the same time. He didn’t know such warmth as was in Eren’s hand. He didn’t know how much living hurt. How gravity pulled him at the same time as words could make him feel like he was floating. Eren stared at him waiting for him to answer. When he didn’t he continued in a whisper.

“You won't taint me or any children or anyone else because you aren't a bad person. Despite you dark nature you are not evil. Why do you think good people gather around you?” Eren asked, but once again Levi couldn’t make his mouth move. “It's because they can see the care, the kindness and the strength that is in you with all that negativity.”

Levi finally answered Eren’s strong hold on his hands with a tight grip of his own. He hadn't felt this relieved in so many years. Maybe he himself can’t see any of his care or kindness or strength, but other people can and though he has yet to give Eren his full trust, he believed him anyway if to at least get that kiss  he has wanted for some time now. He didn’t think his negativity would stay away too long, but at least Eren would be there to ward it off. Eren promised he would be by him and he knew the brat never broke promises just like Levi never lied. 

“I think I would like that kiss.” he said and Eren laughed before leaning down.

His kiss was as sweet as his smiles and laughs were. 

If he could grow someone as amazing as Eren, then maybe having a brat in the future wouldn’t be too bad.

But only if he had this brat beside him to do so. 

That could wait for a while though.

He needed more kisses first.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> I don't think it's my best work, espicially since I have a lot of half completed fics in my drive that I've put more effort into. (￢_￢)  
> Still the ending turned out to be quite cute in my humble opinion.(´｡• ω •｡`) ♡  
> And do feel free to check put my other works if this one felt good. (°ロ°) !  
> Till next time, Moimoisweden __φ(。。)


End file.
